


After Taste

by HunterAshe



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alone, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Being Lost, Dark, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Heavy Angst, Loneliness, Mutual Pining, One Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Pining, Reylo - Freeform, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, Soft Kylo Ren, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterAshe/pseuds/HunterAshe
Summary: A one shot. Kylo/Ben and Rey meet up face to face in another forcebond after Crate. It's been several weeks since they last seen each other. Both still lingering strong feelings about past events. Neither want to be the first to speak.





	After Taste

She searched into his eyes with wanting understanding; He with wanting they reconnected through the force once again without knowing why. Neither one was daring to speak first since the last time they saw each heart was beating wild. His stare was stagger. It's clear to see that their bond has not dissipated since the attack on Crate, through it has been several weeks. She bit her lip waiting desperately for him to speak first. He took a step closer. His jaw clenching. Those eyes seemed leering into hers. Finally having enough with the silence, "We could have created a new place for us. …But you choose scum," Kylo Ren spoke with venom in his voice.

He never felt this type of betrayal before. Like he lost everything. "I choose people's lives, not what I selfishly wanted," Rey snapped back. Kylo held back his tongue feeling indignant. She saw his body tremble and his eyes looked pained. Rey looked down biting her top lip, avoiding his gaze. "…It's not like I wasn't tempted," She swallowed her words back as they laid heavy in her throat. There was a shift in his body weight as he moved closer. Rey's eyes trailed his body back to his face. His lips was trembling as his Adam's apple bobbed, "I'm sure you were". Her mouth opened trying to find something to say but nothing came out. Rey could feel through the bond his loneliness passing through to her body. "Ben…," his name fell out. "I still mean it. … You are not alone." His pupils glistening with what she couldn't say. Hope?

His eyes searched her face till they landed on her lips. His throat felt dray as he swallowed another none existent lump. Then they felt a sting surrounding his lower lids. An ironic chuckle escaped his lips, "…Neither are you". He looked back into her pupils with thirst for something. There was a pounding in his ears. Another sting passed through but now it was in his chest. He turned his head from her, "There's a bounty on your head." Kylo's hands curled up into a fist squeezing it tight, "Because of Snoke". There was a pause of silence. The frustrated fists tightened. His chest breathed heavily, he looked back into her. He swallowed again, "Because of me". He tried to hide the water seeping to his eyes.

Rey's body flinched as they remained quiet. Clear water streaming down her face. Kylo's breath was unhinged, " I told them I want you back alive". Ben couldn't take her quite, his body was shaking. "I can think of something," he sucked his teeth. Rey face didn't show any hatred but just disappointment. Which felt worse. "I know I made a mistake," His pride was faltering. "Rey," Kylo knew he was showing how defenseless he is when it came to her."I will never let any harm come to you. …" Kylo's stomach tighten. They didn't notice when the gap between them had gotten smaller. They were a mere finger tip away. Rey shook her head and took a deep breath. "Ben I … am pretty sure they were after me regardless," She thought rationally. "All of us." She quietly added. His eye twitched remembering Crate. "They won't," Kylo shook his head like a stubborn child, "Not you".

Rey felt the cooling pressure of leather touching her unscarred arm. His gloved hand innocently resting on it. She slowly pulled away from his touch which caused his jaw to flinch. "I don't want that". He did not dare to look her in the eyes. He was too vulnerable at the moment. They both were. " I don't want you to die," he uttered. She ironically scuffed, "And I don't want my friends to die". He could feel salted water rolling down the side of his face. "We are at a draw," Ben heard her say.

Again, this resistance won. It was a gut wrenching pain that he should be used to. But she made it hurt more. Suddenly he was a fiend and she was all he needed. He just did not know how to show it. The quite was echoing; his heart in his ears was roaring. Maybe Snoke was right. He really was a child just playing around.

It might have been sympathy that made her speak, "Ben…," but he hoped heard yearning behind her voice. This was the first time he never responded to her call. Rey motioned her hand and reached for his face. He did not pull away from her touch. The shock exhilarated him. He looked back into her eyes with avidity. "Ben, you are not nothing". His lips trembled as those words was being spit back at him. Her fingers trailed the scar that she once made. There was a swirl of self loathing and longing. It was unsafe to have her near. He was not a ruler with her just a scared being. Every emotion was passing through them. There was a hesitant termer while she spoke, "I still believe in the future I saw. …One with you and me". He felt a static shock rundown his spine.

Carefully, slowly, he took off a glove. The naked hand outreached to hers and cupped it resting on his face. He allowed himself to lean into the sensitive touch. Basking in her warmth. His eyes were closed surrendering himself to her. The pools of anxieties between them dissolved. "How ever the force wield it to be will be," She tried to sound confident in her words. He knew she did her best.

Delicately gravity took its pull as his head leaned down to meet her gaze. Rey couldn't help look in to his hungry stare. There noses tips briefly grazed each other. The chill of hot air escaping her mouth hit his skin. Faithfully she arched her head and reached till their lips met. Nipping at his bottom lip. Ben didn't hesitate to give her tongue opening as he slipped his into her soft opening. Massaging the bridge of her mouth with his tongue, battling with hers too. There was moans of pleasure slipping out of her throat. Ren's hand trailed to find her hair. He leaned into the kiss deepening it. Finally they broke their link with panting. Ben's eyes scanned her face laced with powerful emotions. He was non-verbally asking permission for more. Rey's breath was still unhinged as she gave a small nod. With great validity Ben's lips grazed her neck leaving a trail down to her collarbone. He could taste of salt on her skin. Her delicate hands, searching, tugging, found it's way to his soft dark hair. Him thirstily boring up at her. Enjoying his view of her pleasure. Ren's arms clasped around Rey's waist. Pulling her closer to his body. Kylo kissed her neck strongly at the same spot several times. Insistently, as if he was carving his every desire to be with her in it. Ben parted his lips from her neck leaving a pronounced mark.

Before he could ask for more a dull humming buzzed through his ears. The grip that they had lax. Like a phantom, she vanished. Their force session ended. Once again he was left alone in a vast empty room. She had slipped through his figure tips like always. A chill ran down his spine with anger. Fist clenching, squeezing his frustration. He let out a scream in defeat till his lungs gave out. Still no one showed. The only one there was a lonely ruler of a kingdom of counterfeit solidarity. And the aftertaste of her in his memory.

 

_The end._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! It was my first Star Wars fanfic let alone my first Reylo one. I tried to keep them in character as much as possible. It was an interesting head space to be at. I quite enjoyed writing this. Thank you for your time.


End file.
